Boom Boom I Want You In My Room
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: What happens when you get a Taichou drunk?


Title: Boom Boom I Want You In My Room  
Summary: What happens when you get a Taichou drunk?  
Pairing: Ichigo/Hitsugaya

~*~

Matsumoto smirked to herself in the quiet 6th Division office. She had THE perfect plan! If her Taichou wouldn't get out of the current 'slump' he was in, she would just have to force him out of it! Her chest rose and fell as a stifled giggle shook her frame.

_Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Vengaboyz are back in town  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh_

Later that day was when Ichigo Kurosaki found himself seated in front of one of the smaller captains; a Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro, the smaller shinigami's vice-captain; Matsumoto Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Kira, and a few other people he didn't care to recognize at this point in time. The large breasted woman had orchestrated a party and had demanded that he attend it.

Which was why he was confused, sitting across from the white-haired Ice user right now. Why the hell would they want_ him _there? Aside from Rukia and maybe Renji, he didn't really know any of them at all…. And even though he'd fought with the small Captain and Matsumoto when battling the Arrancar, he hadn't really ever talked to them.

But Rukia had pleaded with him to come, and so he gave up quickly. Really, she could be annoying… But he cared about her, and he hadn't anything else to do right now anyway. Across from him on the floor next to her captain, Matsumoto raised a large jug of some thick-looking drink.

"Right! Now for the fun part!" She cooed happily to the large group. Everyone applauded.

_If you're alone and you need a friend  
Someone to make you forget your problems  
Just come along baby  
Take my hand  
I'll be your lover tonight_

Hitsugaya Toshirou watched his Vice-Captain warily. When he'd agreed (after a lot of pestering and begging) to let the woman have her party, he had been practically _dragged_ by both Rukia and the large-breasted woman to the party. Rukia having a hand in it surprised him… he had little contact with the woman, even during the Sokyouku incident.

They had been spouting off nonsense like; 'You're the life of the party!' and, 'It isn't a party without the Captain!' to which he'd replied; 'You're both insane'. But now he was stuck here. Not only that; he was stuck here in a bad mood with the cause of his problem being almost across from him. Kurosaki Ichigo.

That name both infuriated him and sent shivers down his spine. He had realized he'd become infatuated with the substitute shinigami during the battles with the Arrancar… And he loathed it. As a Captain, he was not supposed to become attached to anyone, especially not a human! And yet here he was, staring at the man as he was argued and tricked into drinking the foul-tasting alcohol.

But there was something else to this too… he wasn't an idiot... Quite the opposite. So as he watched the teenager drink himself stupid, his eyes darted between the two scheming women.

_Whoa oh whoa oh  
This is what I wanna do  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Let's have some fun  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
One on one just me and you  
Whoa oh whoa oh_

Ichigo watched everyone with barely concealed annoyance. Did everyone act like kids when they were drunk?! The burning liquid had gone by quickly; only to be replaced by something decidedly stronger. He was feeling it, oh yes, but Rukia kept insisting… and slowly it began to taste better…

Just to satisfy her and keep her happy though, he downed the small glasses that appeared in front of him quickly. 'Even though I'm an underage human.' He thought mildly. Across from him, Matsumoto had finally managed to get her Captain to drink. 'Oh…' His mind reeled. The Captain was… adorable when he grimaced. 'Wait, what?' His mind halted a bit. When did that small-fry Captain suddenly become adorable?

"Ichigo!" A sing-song voice to his left alerted him to his female companion, and another small glass.

He frowned at it a little before grabbing it with a slightly shaky hand.

"Come on! Be a man!"

She snickered inwardly when Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the taunt and he down the glass with one gulp… and then promptly frowned. Matsumoto was right; it would be easier to get them together than Rukia had thought, as she watched Kurosaki's self-restraint dwindle to almost nothing.

_Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna go boom boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room_

The orange-haired shinigami coughed loudly as the next drink from the back room slid down his throat. Shit, were they getting stronger?

"What'sa matter Ichi? Can't hold yer liquor?" Rukia teased.

He watched her smashed facial expressions before breaking out in raucous laughter. She looked so funny with her face scrunched up, as if she were trying to concentrate on something important. Oh how right he was.

Matsumoto had managed to get quite a few glasses down the white-haired man's throat herself; smiling when Kira fell over onto the table and then tried to apologize to it. Down a ways from them, Zaraki Kenpachi snorted loudly… Something along the lines of 'Weaklings can't hold their booze' being thrown into the jovial air. Yachiru grinned. She hadn't been drinking; she detested the stuff. That and she liked to watch people make idiots of themselves while completely sober.

_Whoa oh whoa oh  
Everybody get on down  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Vengaboys are back in town_

Okay. Ichigo was officially plastered. Rukia watched him clutch the bridge of his nose silently and realized that he'd had enough. Now it was up to Matsumoto… She hoped it worked.  
She had known of Ichigo's _**very**_ reluctant feelings towards the white-haired Captain... had also recently found out from Matsumoto that her Captain called out for Ichigo sometimes when he wasn't paying attention.

That's when they had hatched a plan to bring both together. But the problem was, Ichigo either hadn't realized he liked Hitsugaya, or he was in serious denial. Rukia assumed the former. And the small Captain felt it was his duty to ignore what he felt. They were both insufferable... But that's what she liked about Ichigo, and she wouldn't change it for the world. Her head snapped up out of her musings quickly when Hitsugaya suddenly stood up; wobbling slightly and glared at his Vice-Captain.

_Whoa oh whoa oh  
This is what I wanna do  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Let's have some fun  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
One on one just me and you  
Whoa oh whoa oh_

"I can so!" He snapped irritably, not even realizing through the alcohol-induced haze that he was speaking childishly.

"Oh?" Came the retort from the older woman. "I don't believe you!"

Everyone but a few select people laughed. Zaraki raised an eyebrow, continuing to watch the strange scene before him. Yachiru giggled on his shoulder.

"Looks like something's up, Ken-chan!" The little girl whispered in a very amused tone.

The bells on the man's head jingled when he shook it. "Heh. Yeah…"

Ichigo watched the wielder of Hyourinmaru make a strange face to no one in particular. It looked as if he was trying to contemplate doing whatever they were discussing, but to him, it looked like the boy was pouting. Finally though to almost everyone's surprise –including one Kenpachi Zaraki-, the ice-wielder jumped up onto the table; accidentally kicking Renji's drink halfway across the room.

The liquid splashed over the front of the man's outfit, but at Rukia's silent hush he contained his outraged cry. When Renji Abarai drank, he was a very quiet person. Rukia picked their drinking party for the night well. Kira giggled next to him and waved at the Captain on the table.

"What're you gonna do, Taichou?" He asked, his voice slightly higher-pitched than normal.

Hitsugaya's face cracked into a predatory leer; one that made Renji slightly nervous, sitting across from the silvette and next to a certain orange-haired teen. What the hell was going on? Since when did Toushiro drink?

_Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna go boom boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room_

"Alright." Toshirou seemed to nod to himself before un-strapping his Zanpakutou and setting in down on the table. The more sober of the people watching the scene froze. It was immediately evident that the Captain was drunk out of his mind, because he NEVER removed Hyourinmaru from his person.

And then it got worse. Hitsugaya Toshirou, the stoic child-like Captain to one Rangiku Matsumoto, began to strip.

_Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna go boom boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room_

Zaraki rose from his place next to the dozing Yumichika. He had decided that this scene wasn't for everyone's eyes, and so he grabbed as many sleeping shinigami as he could and left the building. 'This'll be the one damn thing I do for all these people.' He thought as Yachiru's exaggerated 'Oooooo!' followed them out.

Suffice to say only Rukia, Matsumoto, Ichigo, the stripping Captain, and Renji Abarai were left now. And as the red-headed vice-Captain looked on in utter horror, both women grinned secretively. They hoped that Zaraki would do something like that... or at least Yachiru's innocent eyes would goad him into it. Blood and gore was one thing. This…

Though he had a horrific love for blood-shed, he could be quite sensitive to what went on around him when he bothered to pay attention to it. Especially for his little vice-Captain. Renji attempted to scratch his head... and failed.

"Okay… jus' what th'hell is going on?!" He practically barked, pulling Rukia around the captivated Ichigo.

She grinned wolfishly and proceeded to whisper the plan into her long-time friend's ear. This was going to be great! She mused… she was slightly drunk herself. A sudden squeak from Matsumoto's corner told them both that it was time for them to vacate the area. Hitsugaya snorted as both girlsthen grabbed Renji and left the room quickly. Apparently things were going a little _too_ fast…

Ichigo, however, still sat there and gawked. What the hell did they do to the kid?! And _why _did they leave _him here?!_

"Whoa, hey Toshirou--" He tried, but the boy swung on him and grinned in a lopsided fashion.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He practically purred.

The teen gulped. His brain was still very fuzzy from what his friend forced into him, but he still had at least a little sense… didn't he? This wasn't a good place to be right now.

"Err… I have to go."

_Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!  
Woooo!  
Woooo woooo!_

"You're not going anywhere." The stern voice commanded, and he sat back down.  
Shit…. Rukia did this on purpose! She left him there! Didn't she…? To deal with… with… his eyes widened. No, she wouldn't.

…. Oh…

Hitsugaya fell over on top of him while trying to get off of the table and he groaned. She did. She set this up. On top of him, Hitsugaya looked at the boy under him and smiled genuinely. Ichigo felt his chest constrict at the sight. He really was adorable…

Kurosaki tried to shake his head. No, he wasn't into other guys. He liked girls, right? But when the Captain began moaning against him, rubbing something hard into his thigh that he KNEW wasn't an alcohol bottle, he realized that at the least he was bisexual. Because the Captain laughed and stroked the growing bulge in the substitute shinigami's pants.

"IIIIIIIIchigo…" He drawled. "I like you… so much…"

Wet kisses trailed their way down the orange-haired boy's neck and he shivered. Was it the booze making him say that, or was that how he really felt? His mind was reeling… He couldn't think straight… but after a moment, he decided that whatever happened tonight he could blame on liquor tomorrow.

So when the white-haired boy began to remove his black outfit, he didn't resist. Nor did he resist when those same eager hands wrapped around his length, stroking it erratically. But by then, he didn't think he would've been able to resist even if he was sober.

_Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh  
Woooo woooo!  
Whoa oh whoa oh_

Then those delightful hands were on his ass, kneading and squeezing. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment before snapping back open. A quick, calloused finger hand entered him and began pushing around inside of him.

"Ah… ahn…" He grit his teeth a bit.

It was definitely a strange feeling, but the second finger was worse. The small jab of pain made him pull away, but the other hand squeezed his aching shaft again and he only knew bliss.  
When the third finger entered he barely registered it… just how much had he consumed?

"Ghnn… Hitsu…" The pet-name rolled off his tongue before he realized it and his eyes snapped open to gauge the Captain's reaction. Oddly enough, the man looked pleased with it. He had a lopsided smile on his face as he worked his fingers gently.

Ichigo gasped when something was brushed inside of him… and Hitsugaya leaned forward to lick the shell of his ear.

"That's your prostate, Ichigo…" He purred sensually. "Did you like it?"

"Y-yes… Ah _fuck_!" He almost bit through his lip at the rush of pleasure.

The other hit the spot again, and Ichigo's back arched off of the floor as he pushed back on the digits as much as possible to heighten the feeling. Hitsugaya laughed and pulled his fingers away. A choked whimper escaped thin lips.

Before the other man could protest however, he replaced them with something larger and thicker. Ichigo winced and leaned his head against an equally tense body. This was going to hurt… and it did, but only for a moment. The pace had quickly been set by the panting Captain and the other had to grip the side of the table so he wouldn't move every time Hitsugaya thrust into his backside.

'I guess… I'm more pliant that I thought…' The teen thought with a half-assed grin.

_Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna go boom boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room_

"Urgh… h-harder!"

"Whatever you say, Kurosaki."

Ichigo couldn't quite process the way the Captain spoke just then, the pounding had increased and he was gasping; clutching desperately onto the other's shoulders so he wouldn't fall away.  
His mind whirled with the sensation of being filled completely and his muscles clenched almost painfully against the thick muscle inside of him. Above him, Toushiro grunted loudly.

"D-don't do that…"

Ichigo grinned lightly behind sweat-soaked bangs.

"What..? You mean this...?" He breathed; clenching again and Hitsugaya growled, reaching down to smack his ass harshly.

Ichigo's eyes widened and the white-haired Captain grinned. But this wasn't the time to play around. Quickly reaching up once more, a battle-hardened hand wrapped around Ichigo's length and gave it a swift tug. The reaction was immediate; Ichigo cried out loudly and exploded over his chest and the captain's hand… His release quick to come from inexperience and alcohol.

The muscles in his ass clenched almost to the point of being painful and the genius Captain roared out his release against the damp wood floor; the teen's body pressed tightly between him and it. White trickles dripped from between their legs, but they didn't care.

The first one to recover was the Ice Wielder and he stood, collecting his clothes and carefully redressing. Ichigo watched him for a moment before his eyes narrowed. Something was obviously off. It didn't matter if the teen was drunk or not, this was obvious…

"Hitsugaya…"

The Hyourinmaru Master turned to him, amusement reflecting in his eyes.

"Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo felt his chest tighten and he fought back the haze behind his eyes. Slowly, he was sobering up.

"Why do you sound so…?"

Hitsugaya Toshirou re-strapped his Zanpakutou and chuckled.

"Sober?"

He walked towards the door before turning briefly to regard the naked and sweaty human who had captured his heart. A thick swallowing motion was all the orange-haired boy could manage.

_Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna go boom boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room_

"Captain's don't get drunk, Kurosaki." He murmured, before stepping out quietly. "Or rather… _I _don't."

Ichigo was stunned into silence. A fierce blush raced across his face, but before he could say anything else, the other continued.

"I'll be back for you. I believe I need a word with Miss Kuchiki and my Vice-Captain. This isn't over, my substitute shinigami." He purred.

Ichigo's face split into a wide grin, unable to help himself. Oh man, was Rukia going to get it.


End file.
